Hachi's dilemna
by 33TwilightFreak33
Summary: With Hachi's baby only 2 months away, she recieves news that Takumi has done the unthinkable. She must now make a crucial decition that will effect the life of her and her soon-be-child. R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter 1

I walked down the street that night with Nana holding my hand. Nana always made me feel safe. Dispite how scared and hurt I was. Dispite all my troubles of the pas week, with Nana next to me, everything felt brighter.

"Its not your fault Hachi..." Nana led me further down the street as she said this. She hadn't once let go of my hand since I first met up with her. I knew she was still mad at me for what I had done, but still she came to see me. Still she comforted me.

The tears in my eyes were falling as fast as rain and every so often, soft sobs escaped my lips. I wanted so much to stop crying, to be strong like Nana was. But I never relized how many of her own tears fell that night also.

"You knew what you were getting yourself into by marrying Takumi. You knew what he was like Hatchi. And now that this happens..."

"I know...", More tears fell down my face, "But _pregnant_! How could he! How could he be so careless when he knew Sa-chan will be born in 2 months!"

Nana let me vent for almost a hour that night before she finally spoke. We had walked almost all the way across town by the time I was finished. Finally she stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"What is it that you want Hatchi. You need to make a decision. Going back to Takumi won't be easy but it may be best for the child... But... If you do decide to leave him, I promise... I will take care of you both."

More tears fell down my face. I knew how hard it was for her to say these words, to answer me honestly even when she hated Takumi.

"Nana... I-", Bright headlights suddenly appeared on the empty road and interupted us. I knew who it was the moment I saw the car. It drove closer and finally stopped next to us. The window rolled down slowly to reveal Takumi's angry face.

"Nana!", A look of relief fell over him, "Get in the car." I stood there completely unready to make my decision while Nana glared at Takumi.

"How could you do such a thing Takumi!", Nana's hands were placed in fists and I honestly thought she would attack him if I didn't interfere.

"Nana...", I gave her a pleading look before walking over to the car. Takumi opened the door for me and I stepped inside, leaving Nana on the street alone.

I'm sorry Nana. I thought this over and over again, hoping with all my heart that it would reach her. I was so cruel to her that night. Calling her so suddenly, having her come and get me and listen to all my problems despite how she felt about my marriage, and then leaving her there, alone on the street, while she watched me drive away with the very man I was furious at.

But I was so scared that night. I was scared of the thought of Nana getting in a fight with Takumi, scared of the thought of leaving Takumi, and scared of Sa-chan not having a father. I only hoped that Nana would forgive me.

More sobs escaped my lips as I saw Nana's hurt face as we passed by.

"Nana," Takumie's voice was soft and comforting. "Nana im truly sorry... I never meant for this to happen. I swear it!"

How could I have believed him! How could he have expected me to believe him!

"Takumi... How could you let this happen! How could you..." I broke off into sobs again. "What are we going to do.."

"If you want to, I'll take you back to our house. We can continue like before-"

"How can we continue like before! You have another child Takumi!"

"Its not as complicated as you think. Reira can take care of herself. She doesn't need me to help her with that. She will have the child, and raise it with her family. Besides, she has Shin. Nothing has to change between us."

"But its your child!" I was furious now. How could he think that we could just ignore this!

"Then what do you prepose we do Nana! I already tried to persuade Reira to give up her child but she won't!" I could tell he was getting angry now.

There was silence for a few moments while I thought.

"Go with Reira. I will leave our house and go back to appartement 707. You can still see Sa-chan when she is born, and take responsibility as her father. But we cannot live together wile you have another child to look after. I will not wait at home while you go see your other girlfriend! And I won't let you abandon Reira. Please do this for me Takumi..." More tears were falling down my face as I realized what my words woud actually mean.

"Nana... is that what you really want?"

"Yes."

Suddenly Jun's words from long ago came back to me. "Once you make a decision, don't look back and cry about it. The world doesn't need another screwed up depressed mother in it." I quickly wipped away my tears and sat up straight. I had made my decstion. This was the best way.

Reira was pregnant with Takumi's second child. The news was so shocking to me. But at the time, I never thought of all the effects this would have. As usually I only thought of myself. I never thought of Takumi or Reira's feelings, or of the end of Trapnest. And now I wonder... When I told all this to Nana, what was the first thing she thought of. Was it really of me, or did she think of Trapnest, and of all her competition disappearing...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter 2

Takumi and I rode in silence all the way back to Shirogane. The whole time my thoughts were full of worries. I didn't know how I was going to get through this. All I knew was that I had to. For my daughters sake I had to get through this. Nana might never forgive me for my actions, Takumi might have cheated on me, but I still had Sa-chan. And if it were possible for me to do anything right in this life, I knew it would be to take care of her. I wanted to give her a good life. I wanted to protect her from all this... That meant settling everything _before_ she was born...

"Takumi... I-I'll pack my stuff tonight, then leave in the morning." I told him as we walked into the living room. He only nodded and walked out onto the balcony.

I never let any more tears fall that night. Even as I knelt on the floor alone, putting clothes into my suitcases, I did not cry.

I walked into the room that was supposed to belong to the baby, and stopped at the doorway. I was wondering how I was going to get the baby crib out of here, when my phone suddenly rang. I saw a message from Shin when I opened it. It read, "Hey mommy! How is everything? You should come see us sometime! We all miss you! From, Shin." That simple message jogged my memory, and a new problem dawned on me.

"Ah! Takumi!" I jumped up hastily to run out of the room. Takumi met me half way.

"What's wrong?" His voice was flat, emotionless.

"D-Does Shin know? Does he know about Reira?!" Like usual, I started to panic. I was never able to keep calm in a crisis.

Takumi's expression didn't change, however he waited a few moments before speaking.

"No... Not yet."

My eyes got big in surprise.

"But we have to tell him! Takumi, he has to know!"

"Tell him yourself! Why should I worry about things like that!?" He yelled at me, and then left the room. I stood there shocked for a few moments before returning to my packing. I let a few seconds pass as I sat in silence on the floor. I decided then, I would tell Shin tomorrow. Somehow, I would find a way to tell him, and I would stay strong when I did it... Because that's what mothers did.

I finished packing in a few hours, and then went to bed. Takumi didn't say anything more to me for the rest of the night. The morning I woke up, he was already gone.

"Oh, he left a few hours ago." The man at the reception desk told me when I went downstairs. I just nodded absent-mindedly, and walked back to my room.

Was this it then? He wouldn't even stay to say goodbye? I swallowed hard and fought back more tears. I guess I've just been fooling myself to think that he loved me. I shook my head frantically and pushed the thought out of my mind. It didn't matter now.

Without wasting any more time, I began to get ready. There would be a lot to do today. However, before I was able to bring any suitcases downstairs, the door bell rang. My heart began to race, as I thought it might have been Takumi.

"Hello?" I pushed the button on the door and peered into the monitor. The face I saw wasn't the one I was expecting. I gasped in shock.

"Hachi? Is it alright if I come in?"

"O-Of course!" I frantically unlocked the door. A few minutes went by, my heart beating fast.

The door opened slowly and a face I hadn't saw in so long appeared. Nobu's face.

"Hachi I'm so sorry..." He shut the door behind him and wrapped his arms around me. It took me a few minutes before I could speak again.

"Nobu... What are you doing here?" After we broke up, Nobu and I had barely talked to each other. Things never really got settled between us. And now he was hugging me?

"I'm so sorry Nana." he repeated. "Takumi called me. He told me everything."

I gasped. "He... Told you?" I pushed myself away so I could look at his face.

"He wanted me to come help you move." Nobu looked around at my bags.

"No, you didn't have to-"

"It's alright.. I wanted to come." He smiled at me.

Nobu helped me carry all my bags down stairs, and even took a cab with me. I couldn't believe he did all this just because Takumi asked him to. But then... Nobu has always been kind. I never deserved him. Especially now. He shouldn't even be talking to me, after what I did to him! After all, I chose Takumi. I never expected Nobu to talk to me ever again. I never expected to see him again. But yet, there he was, still smiling at me.

Suddenly, a thought entered my mind. I stared at Nobu for a minute before asking my question, trying to prepare myself for the answer I thought I would recieve.

"Nobu... Does Nana know yet?" My voice shook a little, despite my efforts to keep it even.

There was no response for the longest time, and I began to wonder if he had heard me. I was just about to ask again when he looked at me. The expression he had on, is still burned into my mind. Even now.

Pain, hurt, accusation; all mixed together, staring at me.

"Nana... Never came back last night. No one can find her." He made no attempt to hide the emotion in his voice.

My heart stopped, my world froze.

To Be Continued...


End file.
